


Drabbles

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: Some 100 word drabbles. Mostly Vicley related.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"Help, I'm stuck!" Vic shouts

Lucas came running in from the kitchen to find her tied up in the sheets. He began laughing hysterically. 

"Stop laughing and help me will you. " she screams

He takes his phone out instead and snaps some pictures. 

"Don't you dare send..." she is cut off when the group chat pings. 

"Oh, you're soooooo dead!" 

"Come and get me then!" he taunts

Vic riggles a bit more and frees herself. She jumps out of the bed and runs after him. 

She tackles Lucas to the ground. " Got ya. What you going to do now, huh?"


	2. “You know what this shirts made of? Boyfriend material.”

Vic is casually doing putting their laundry away when she finds her favourite shirt of his. “You know what this shirts made of? Boyfriend material.”

“Oh, really!” Lucas pulls her over to him and she sits on his lap.

She begins kissing him passionately and then pushes him on the bed. “Yeah, Really!”

 He takes the shirts she’s wearing off “So I guess this must be girlfriend material.”

She begins teasing his body all over, giggling to the high heavens. They had just became an official couple. They continue taking each other’s clothes off.

“We just made us official.”

“Yup!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting we missed and happens again.

"What can I do for you, Cheif?" Sullivan asked as Ripley walked in. 

"Seeing as we missed or meeting, last shift. This is my next available slot." He moved his arm to reveal the takeout before placing it on the desk. 

It was all going so smoothly, until their phones pinged. 

Vic had sent a group message. "Send help! MVA. 29 Clarkson ASAP." 

Ripley was kind of scared and Sullivan was shocked by his reaction. He was just staring into space. 

Sullivan went to exit first. "You coming?" He shouted. 

"Yeah, gather the crew." he replied on the verge of tears. 

Everyone was already geared up and ready to go when they entered. Travis sent him a worried glare. 

"Let's go!" Ripley shouts and they they are gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the part after the Sneak peek for 2.14

"What?" She shouts back in response.

  
"See I told you it was crazy," Lucas replied shying away.

  
Vic was utterly shocked by what he had just suggested. Marriage. They hadn't really talked about it other than him telling her he was married twice before. 

  
They both stared at each other thinking things over. Was it as crazy as it sounded?

  
"And now you've gone all quiet, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

  
"No!" Vic says, but then she changes her mind. "Actually, you know what? It doesn't sound that crazy to me."

  
He looks up to her "Really!"

  
"Really."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucas James Ripley!" she shouted from the door. "What the hell were you thinking? Running into a burning building like that."  
His hand reached up to his face and Vic turned to see who it was. "It's my job." He finally replied after a moments silence.  
"Care to introduce me, Luke." Vic asks  
"Oh right, yeah. Victoria this is my sister Jennifer, Jennifer this is Victoria, my girlfriend."   
They shook hands out of respect, but it seemed Jennifer didn't like her very much.  
"So, you're the crazy young thing my brothers had a mid-life crisis over!"  
"Excuse me!" They shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Babies are coming.

“Why are you so calm?” Lucas begins to ask.

  
“This is a natural process. Woman go through this all the time, why shouldn’t I be calm?.” Vic replies.

  
Then a very strong wave came over. This was unlike the previous ones that would just go away.

  
“Ok, now that isn’t going away.” Vic pushes through the pain till the next even bigger wave came over.

  
“Let’s get you to the hospital then.” He suggests.

  
She tries to get up but can’t.

  
“No,no,no. Now I’m going to get worried.” She says hesitantly.

  
“What is it eggy?”

  
“I can feel the head in my hu hah.” They both try not to laugh at what she just said.

  
“Looks like they’re impatient just like us.”

  
“I guess they arghhhhh!” She screaches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write your opinions in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng


End file.
